1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the power management of networking devices, and more particularly, networked data distribution devices having a plurality of selectable power supplies. Additional embodiments are directed to utilizing such data distribution devices in conjunction with Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) telephones.
2. Description of the Background Art
The IEEE Power over Ethernet (PoE) standard 802.3af may increase the flexibility and capability of existing Ethernet networks by providing power over the same connection media which is use to exchange data. Because PoE may provide power in a reliable manner over the same cables as data, it can improve the flexibility of the placement of network devices, which may be useful for various network devices, such as, for example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones. Additionally, when the PoE source is supplemented with a UPS as a power backup, PoE may be able to permit a network device to function during an AC power outage, which may be especially useful for VoIP telephones in emergency situations. However, problems can arise if the PoE source is overburdened by too many devices drawing more current that the PoE supply can provide, or when one or more devices malfunction and draw too much power. This can cause the PoE source to malfunction and may reduce device and network system reliability.
In a related area of endeavor, rapid advances in network technology have provided the opportunity for commodity network devices, such as, for example, personal computers, Ethernet switches, routers, etc., to communicate over networks using gigabit rates. This may present bottlenecks in the network as other legacy hardware, such as, for example, VoIP telephones, may not be able to switch data to downstream devices at gigabit rates. The performance of some legacy network devices may not be improved with high speed data rates, and moreover, such hardware may be expensive to upgrade. Therefore simply replacing the legacy hardware may not be an economical solution to network bottlenecks.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods which economically address network bottlenecks, and have the ability to select power from a plurality of power sources to improve reliability and ease power consumption over PoE sources.